Daydreaming
by The Hodge Podge Kid
Summary: Zane and Niko talk to each other, but it's the subtext they listen to...just a little oneshot. Please R/R, constructive criticism welcome!


Yay! My second story! Sorry about the hyperness, but I'm really excited and full of Thanksgiving food.

Zane: What happened to your other story?

Me: I'm working on it.

Syrus: We'll give you chocolate if you write another chapter.

Me: Deal.

Anyway, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Hey, where's Niko?" Atticus gave Jaden, Sryus, Alyssa, and Chumley a questioning look. They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"She said she was going for a walk," Alyssa answered. Atticus frowned, but couldn't think of a response. Zane, standing behind, trying to act like he didn't care, walked out of the dorm room.

He walked down the stairs, and looked out at the path ahead of him. Niko had said she would be at the dorms, but she wasn't there. He couldn't quite figure out why it bothered him so much.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and began to walk out to the pier. Maybe she was there.

After an uneventful walk to the pier, Zane stopped, and looked up at the hill nearby. He saw a red and black form lying on the grass. He stared, and changed the direction he was walking in.

Reaching the top of the hill, he saw that, sure enough, there was Niko lying in the grass, watching the sky above her. He walked up to her, and looked down at her.

"You said you'd be at the dorm," he stated plainly. The emotionless tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Niko sat up, and looked at him. She gaze was apologetic.

"Sorry. I just needed to clear my head. Things have been a little hectic lately." Zane nodded, understanding her problem without really trying. He sat down beside her, and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. She smiled, and tilted her head back. Niko closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sunlight on her skin. She opened her eyes again. They were now a dazzling cobalt blue.

"Cloud watching," she said. "And daydreaming," she added. He smiled when she lay back down and looked at the clouds again. He studied her.

"You're like a little kid," he told her. She nodded slowly, and looked him in the eye.

"And your point is...?" she asked. He stared at the ocean ahead of them, knowing she didn't really want an answer, which suited him just fine. They both knew he preferred it when she was herself, and not serious. Niko looked at him again.

"The clouds look like the ocean," she stated. Zane raised an eyebrow, and looked up at the sky.

"How do you figure?" he said. He quickly looked down again, though, and rubbed his neck in pain. Niko giggled, and patted the ground beside her.

"Why do you think I'm laying in the grass, silly?" Zane sighed, and lay back as well. He looked at the same clouds Niko saw, and sure enough, there was his ocean.

"You're right," he said softly. Niko beamed. She looked at another cloud, frowned, trying to figure out what it looked like. She raised her left hand to point at it.

"There's Cyber Dragon," she said. She let her hand hover, until Zane grabbed it, and pulled it back down between them.

"No, that's Cyber Barrier Dragon," he said, still holding her hand. Niko rolled her eyes.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Zane glared at her, but Niko squeezed his hand. He smirked.

"It's better than thinking it's Ancient Gear Golem," he shot back. She grimaced, and placed her free hand over her eyes.

"Please don't mention that card, I still have nightmares!" she shouted dramatically. "And Ancient Gear Golem doesn't have a tail, anyway." She sat up, and stuck her tongue out for a minute. Zane sat up too.

"You're lucky I'm not Atticus, or I might have taken that as an invitation." Niko punched his arm lightly, but leaned in and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, until Niko looked up at Zane.

"Hey, Zane?" she said dreamily. He looked down at her, almost uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"...Syrus did get the looks of the family."

* * *

My first one-shot! I hoped you liked it!

Zane: What do you mean Syrus got the looks?

Syrus: It's pretty obvious, isn't it?

Alyssa: It's true.

Me: But we love you anyway. ^^

Thanks for reading, and if you review, you get a free cookie!


End file.
